Complicated Love
by l'innocence
Summary: In a modern city, Ciele is a young teenaged girl who suddenly herself in a love triangle. Will she choose the seductive Butler, or the boy to whom she is currently engaged? Relentless dreams haunt her, confusing her about her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian made his way down the dark and silent halls of his master's mansion. He was going to check on her like he did every night. Staying up all night was quite boring, so he had decided to make use of the time anyway he could. When he finally reached his master's door, he opened it. There was no point of knocking at three in the morning; he'd probably end up waking her with the noise.

When he entered the room, he noticed that Ciele was wrapped very tightly in the bed sheets and one of her arms was hanging over the edge of the bed. He sighed, partly because he was glad there was something for him to do and also because this hadn't been the first time she was in a situation like this. A candle that was already lit sat on her bedside table. Sebastian got to work, pulling the sheets from underneath her and straightening her out on the bed.

Her long blue hair that had been pulled into a bun, now covered portions of her face It was obvious that she was sweating, so Sebastian retrieved the scrunchy that had been in her hair and tied her hair back into a bun. Her face wore a light shade of pink, matching her nightgown. Sebastian fixed the sheets and then covered her up to her hips. When he was done he noticed that she had a small smile on her lips. This made Sebastian smile too.

"Always happy in your sleep, Mistress." He said standing up straight and grabbing the candle. He wondered what the young lady was dreaming about, as he did every night. Sebastian rarely ever slept, and hardly ever dreamed when he did so. This fact made him very fascinated by and curious about dreams in general. Sebastian blew out the candle and walked over to the door . He placed his hand on the door knob and then heard a soft sound.

He turned around, looking to Ciele in the darkness. She was definitely still sleeping. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was slightly open.

"Sebastian…" Ciele said in her sleep. She turned onto her side and let out a soft moan. She lied there quietly for a while before saying his name again.

Sebastian stood there, wondering if she would say anything more, but she didn't. She snored softly instead with her mouth still partially open. Sebastian turned back around and exited the room. This wasn't the first time he heard her say his name in her sleep, he just never told her about it. Knowing her she'd deny any allegations of any sort. Plus, this time it was different than the times before. What does she dream about? Sebastian thought to himself.

In the morning, Sebastian returned to the young lady's room to wake her up. It was only half passed eight however, so Sebastian let her sleep for a while longer. He layed the tray of food on Ciele's bedside table and then went into her bathroom and prepared her bath. When he returned she was still sound asleep. Sebastian walked over to the large windows and opened the curtains. Sunlight glared into the room and onto Ciele's bed and face, but she still didn't wake up.. He decided not to wake her. She didn't have anything planned anyway, so what would be the point of waking her up early?

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently. It was silent except for Ciele's soft snoring and creaking of the bedsprings when she turned. Over two hours passed before Ciele finally woke up. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Sebastian sitting on her bed with his back to her. Her face glowed a light pink. What is he doing here? She wondered. Memories of her dream ran quickly through her mind in a random order of events and sounds.

She didn't understand why she was dreaming about Sebastian and such a way in the first place. He was a grown man and he was her servant. That had to be the most inappropriate act that a servant and a master could ever commit. It was forbidden, never supposed to happen, yet she had been dreaming like this on and off for a almost a month.

Ciele had no romantic feelings for Sebastian at all, or maybe she just never really thought about it. And anyway, she was happily engaged to Edward Micheal Midford. Well, it was arranged however she got to know Edward a little better over the last couple of months and realized that marrying him wouldn't be too bad. Even if he was four years older, and his sister was annoying. Ciele woncered why she ade these romantic, erotic, and embarrassing dreams about Sebastian, and not Edward.

Ciele didn't think she could face Sebastian yet. For some reason, she felt like he knew about the dreams. It was a crazy thing for her to believe, but he always had a way of just knowing things. She wanted to lie there a little while longer, until he got tired of waiting for her. But her plan of lying there very still was ruined when a sneeze overcame her.

"Achoooo!" Ciele tried to muffle the sound by clamping her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Her entire face was bright red now. Sebastian turned around and tilted hs head at her.

You're finally awake I see. Did you sleep well?" He had a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**HI everyone! I am so excited about uploading my first story. I am new to fanfictin, but I have written stories before, so I how it isn't terrible. Please let me know what you think! And please don't kill me if anyrhing is not inaccurate about Edward. I honestly had no idea he existd, because I don't read the manga.. Don't kill me for that either. :) I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

This only made her blush worsen so she looked away from Sebastian. She sat up slowly and eyed the tray of breakfast on her bedside table.

"I suppose so..." Ciele finally said in a raspy voice and looked back to Sebastian. When she did so, she noticed that the sun wasn't hitting her face like it normally did in the morning. The sunlight shone at the base of her bed just underneath her feet. "What time is it Sebastian?"

"It's almost eleven o' clock." He said.

" Why'd you let me sleep in so late?" CIele said with wide eyes.

"You were so tired last night and besides, you don't have a singe thing on your schedule this weekend. I figured it would be nice to let you sleep in for a chnage." Sebstian said grabbing the teapot and cup. He poured Ciele a cup of tea and handed it to her.

That was really nice of you. Ciele thought to herself but she didn't want to say that to him. She took the cup and took a sip. It was still warm, but the food on the tray probably wasn't. She put the cup down and Sebastian handed her the tray of food.

"The food isn't as warm as the tea I'm afraid. You slept in longer than I thought you would." He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "I better go check on the bath water; It's probably cold by now as well." He placed his hand on the knob and twisted it slightly, but he didn't leave the room just yet. He waited for Ciele to take a bite of her breakfast first.

Ciele wondered how long he had been waiting for her to wake up before picking up the knife and fork. She cut a piece of the pancakes off and put it into her mouth. The taste totally shocked her. She's had his pancakes before but this time there was something different about them. Her eyes slid close.

"Mmmm" She said softly. She didn't notice that Sebastian was still standing there with a grin on his face. If she had, she probably wouldn't have eaten any of the breakfast at all. Sebastian turned the knob completely, opened the door, and entered the bathroom. By the time he came back into Ciele's room, she had eaten the food clean off her plate. She gulped down the remainder of the tea and placed the cup on the tray.

She met Sebastian's gaze as he made his way back to her. She turned her back to him and pulled the sheets off of her. Sebastian leaned over the bed and placed his hands on her shoulder. He began to pull her nightgown down. This usually wasn't a problem for ciele, Sebastian undressing her, but for some reason she was very uncomfortable with it. Her musles got tense as his hands slid down her arms with the nightgown.

"Is something the matter, Mistress?" Sebastian asked innocently. Ciele's nightgown fell under her waist, revealing all of her back. He placed his hands back onto her shoulders.

"N-no...nothing at all." Ciele stammered. Get your hands off of me. Ciele thought to herself. She wanted to smack them off herself.

"You're so tense", he started rubbing her shoulders, "just relax."

"I-I'm fine..." She said in a serious tone, but her body wanted more. Her eyes slid close without her realizing it. She had felt a little pain in her shoulders when she woke up, but it was no big deal. It hardly hurt at all. She wanted to tell him to stop, but it felt so good. Sebastian continued to massage her shoulders even though Ciele told him she was alright. He didn't believe her, to be frank.

"Ahh...Sebastian..." Ciele eyes snapped open. What am I doing? She asked herself. Just go take a bath! "Stop." She said sternly. "Just let me take my bath, alright? I'm fine."

Sebastian sighed and took his hands off. "You're so stubborn, my Lady." He placed a navy-blue silk robe on her shoulders and stood up stright. He walked around the bed and picked up the empty tray. Ciele was already at the bathroom door when he turned around. Her nightgown was left on the bed for Sebastian to put away when he returned. "Is there anything in particullar that you would like to wear today, Mistress?" Sebastian asked before he left.

"No, anything will do." She said disappearing into the bathroom.

Sebastian sighed. "Always so indifferent..." He said softly. Maybe I should teach her a lesson. Sebastian thought to himself. A devious smirk spread across his face as he thought of how to get her to care about what she wears. She did own a clothing line afterall. How could she not care about what she wears? Sebastian put down the tray and went to Ciele's wardrobe to choose a perfect outfit for Ciele. After he was finished, he retrieved the tray and left.

Meanwhile, Ciele was enjoying her warm bath in her bathroom. Well she was trying to anyway. Thoughts of last night's dream wouldn't let her relax and she wondered if he knew about it. It was so frustrating and annoying. She just wanted to enjoy the warm, soapy water. Ciele closed her eyes and leaned back in the tub. Just think of something else. She told herself. What should I do today? I have a free weekend for a change. She asked herself.

* * *

**I want to apologize in advance about how I end the chapters. When I typed this, I did not separate it into chapters, so when uploading, I just cut it off so it doesn't get too lengthy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I want to know what you think! Pretty, pretty, pretty pleases leave a review. It doesn't need to be a ng just a sentence or two.**

* * *

She couldn't think of anything fun to do. She wanted to stay in and watch TV for a change, but it was Saturday and all the cartoons would be over by the time she was out of the tub and in clothes. Ugh, planning an entire weekend was pretty tough. After she was finished with her bath she drained all the water out and dried herself with the towel that was in the bathroom. She pulled on the underwear that Sebastian had already picked out for her and blushed. Why do I continue to allow him to do this? She asked herself.

After pulling the robe on and tying the string, she left the bathroom. And I shouldn't let him dress me either. Ciele thought. I can do it myself. When she entered the room Sebastian was already waiting for her with her clothes sitting on her already made bed. She eyed the clothes as she got closer. What iis this? That skirt is way too short! And those stockings are...Her thoughts trailed off.

"You expect me to wear this?" Ciele said sitting down on the bed.

"What's wrong with it, my Lady? Don't you like it?"

""Don't play dunb. I would never wear something like that. It's...not for me." Ciele said.

"It was in your wardrobe, Mistress. Plus you said you didn't care what you would wear today."

Ciele frowned. She had said that, but she didn't expect him to choose something so rediculous. "Fine I'll wear it. But starting tomorrow I choose what I wear." Ciele undid the string of her robe and pulled it off. Sebastian picked up the silky smooth, shiny blue shirt and Ciele lifted up her arms so that he could put them through the short sleeves. After he was finished buttining it up, Ciele noticed how low the shirt was. Why would I buy a blouse like this? She asked herself.

Sebastian pulled the black skirt over her and then the black knee-high stockings. The sides of the stockings were fishnet while the remainder of them were sort of see-through. These stockings are so slutty.

"Something wrong, Mistress?"

"No nothing." Ciele said annoyed by the trap that Sebastian had set her in. She couldn't say anything about the clothes because she had said that the clothes woudn't matter. How dare he do this to me? She wondered to herself. If someone sees me in this...No I just won't leave the house today. In all honesty, she had every right and authority to tell him to change the clothes. Afterall he had to follow any order she gave him.

"You look nervous...or is it uncomfortable?" He was obviously mocking her. He placed the black, opened-toe heels onto her feet and stood up. "There you look dashing." He said smirking.

Ciele stood up and walked over to the mirror to check herself out. She was not happy with what she saw in the reflection and it showed. I look like a lady of the night. She thought to herself. This shirt is way too low, the skirt too short, and these stockings. Are these really mine?

"Why the long face?" Sebastian said approaching from behing with a brush in hand. When he got to her he pulled Ciele's hair out of the bun and started brushing it. "How do you want your hair today?"

Ciele didn't answer. She really didn't care at all about hair to be honest. She always wore it in a ponytail, buns, or pigtails, to keep it out of her way. But since Sebastian was dressing her like this, she was nervous as to what style he could possibly do in her hair to embarrass her even more. What should I say? I really don't care, but what will he do to my hair if I say that?

"How about you just wear it down for a change?" He said, brushing her hair over her shoulders. "I think it looks lovely."

Ciele stared at her reflection and decided that it actually did look nice. "Fine then." She said turning away from the mirror. "What time is it now?"

"Eleven passed noon." Sebastian said looking at his wristwatch. "Is there anything specific you would like to do today, my Lady?" Sebastian asked as Ciele made her way to the door.

""No not...r-really...AHHH." Ciele screamed as a sharp pain suddenly sliced up her back. She pulled her hand to her back and groaned in agonizing pain.

Sebastian ran to her aid as she slowly slumped down to the floor. "Mistress!" He picked her up off the floor and put her back onto the bed sitting up. She dropped herself onto her back, unable to bare the pain much longer.

"Sebas...tian!" She cried out yearning for the pain to end. "My BACK!"

Sebastian ubottoned Ciele's blouse and turned her over onto her stomach. Ciele groaned in response and clutched onto her bedsheets. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off before he renoved his gloves and began to rub her back.

"AHHHH!" She screamed at the applied pressure. His touch only seemed to make it worse.

"Just hold on, my Lady, it'll be alright." He said in a calm and smooth voice. "I'm going to have to apply a little more presssure, alright?"

Ciele didn't have a chance to answer before Sebastian pressed harder onto her back. "OWWWW!" She howled in distress and squeezed her eyes shut. I'm gonna die! Ciele thought to herself. Where is this pain coming from? I never hurt my back! She pulled harder on her sheets and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. A few tears rolled down her pale cheeks and onto the bed sheets. Her breath quickened and became shallow, and she started sweating.

"AHHH...SEBASTIAN!" She panted. "Please...make it stop." She begged with a softer tone. I can't take this anymore. Ciele thought.

A half an hour passed by before all the screaming and groaning stopped. Sebastian rubbed her back gently now since all the pain was gone. He wanted Ciele to feel pleassure now. Seeing her in pain like that would normally be a little bit satisfying, him being a demon and all, but it wasn't. Perhaps it was becuase she was screaming so much. It was pretty anooying to be honest, but it was a natural thing for one to do when they were in pain.

"Mistress?"

Ciele opened her eyes and let go of the ruffled bedsheets. "...Yes?"

"Are you alright? Is the pain all gone now?"

"Mmm hmm." She said softly. Ciele felt a little enbarrassed. She couldn't recall a time before this that she looked so weak infront of Sebastian, or any of her servants for that matter, well aside from when they first met. The first two months were spent crying, and having nightmares, but never since then.

"Would you like me to continue?" He asked, though it didn't matter what she'd say. He'd still continue for a little while longer.

"Mmm hmm." She said again. A small smile spread across Sebastian's lips.

* * *

**Oooo she's letting him continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I I'm so sorry you guys. I'm sorry I had you guys waiting for so long but school work got in the way. Also, I had to do some editing and researching to make it as good as possible for you guys. **

**Speaking of research, I recently found out some information about Edward, and it turns out that he's pretty hot and interesting! He's at knight and no stranger to chivalry. This means he's a total gentleman!**

**So upon learning this new information, I decided to make sure the Edward I have created matches the existing one somewhat.**

**And since I made you guys wait so long, this will be a long chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

Sebastian smiled to himself. This just made everything easier. He wouldn't have to force her down or anything like that. Besiddes, that would just raise suspecion in Ciele.

Before long, Sebastian had Ciele making sounds of utter pleassure. Ciele didn't want to of course. In fact she bit her lip, trying to hold back the cries to no avail. Why did I say yes? She scolded her self. This is so...but it feels so...good. But I should put an end to this, shouldn't I? Just relax, its just a massage! She argued internally. She really didn't what to be off guard and vvulnerable in front of him, but a part of her wanted to, just for a little while. It was the weekend after all.

Ciele gave in to her internal desire, and let Sebastian continue like she had told him to. She let go of all the doubt and discomfort, and just relaxed. All the sounds of pleasure that she had tried to silence were out in the open for all to hear. She no longer cared, for it I had been so long since she really felt good.

"Mmm..." She said out loud, closing her eyes. "That feels so good."

He said nothing, but the devious smile on his face grew wider. Pleasing Ciele actually brought Sebastian a gtret deal of pleassure as welll, believe it or not. It's quite strange actually. It started about 2 years ago.

Ciele's terrifying nightmares had finally become manageable, and her mood improved significantly. Though he knew she wasn't truly happy, he would often find himself in a better mood after he did something that made Ciele smile. He didn't understand it at first, since he was usually pretty indifferent as to whether or not carrying out his orders pleased her. But now he lived for it, even though seeing her in a little pain was still somewhat amusing to him.

Ciele didn't want to of course, make all those sounds in front of him. In fact she bit her lip, trying to hold back the cries to no avail. Why did I say yes? She scolded her self. This is so...but it feels so...good. But I should put an end to this, shouldn't I? Just relax, its just a massage! She argued internally. She really didn't what to be off guard and vvulnerable in front of him, but a part of her wanted to, just for a little while. It was the weekend after all.

Ciele moaned over and over. Unable and unwilling to stop herself. He's so amazing. , Ciele thought, I could stay here forever.

"Mistress? Do you have an idea as to what you would like for lunch this afternoon?" Sebastian asked suddenly. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he didn't want to fall behind schedule.

"No...not really. Maybe..." She thought for a long time, but all she could think about was Sebastian's hands on her. He's so amazing! She thought.

"Come now, there must be something you're craving for."

She thought for a while. Chinese is the only thing she hasn't had for a while, but Sebastian was always talking bad about the quality of the food and how unhealthy it was. Besides that pasta was the only thing Ciele could think of. "Pasta, I guess."

"well it's a little after one now, and I should get started on some house work before I prepare your lunch." He said still massaging her.

Ciele didn't want it to end, not yet. Becuase after this, she'd have to return to the real world with nothing to do. But if Sebastian didn't do the work, who would? It wasn't like those three so-called servants ever really did anything. The only thing they were good at was home secutity. "Why don't they ever do their jobs effeciently?" Cilele asked, now resting on her elbows. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

Sebastian lifted his hands from Ciele and pulled his gloves back on. "They're just incompitant fools." Sebastian said. "But I can help change that if you'd like."

Cile chuckled and then sat up. She pulled on her bra and letSebastian hook it for her. She put on the blouse and buttoned it up herself though. She turned her whole body around on the bad and smiled at him.

"Do to them whatever you like, as long as you get results. I tire of then doing nothing right."

"Yes, my Lady." He walked over to the door and placed his hand on the brass knob.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Thank you...for everything." A light bludh shaded her pale cheeks.

Sebastian looked to his master and tilted his head."It was ny pleassure, my Lady."

* * *

Suddenly there was knock at the door and Sebastian answered it. It was Mey Rin. A light blush filled in her chheks when she sawSebastian at the doorway. "Um Mistress, the young Lord Edward and his young sister are here to see you."

"Well, it looks like you've finally found something to do today, Mistress."

Ciele was very happy they came over, even though it was unannounced and even though Elizabeth usually meant trouble in one way or another. It would be nice to have some company.

Ciele, Sebastiaan, and Mey Rin , made their way down the stairs and into the livingroom. Edward was already sitting down but Elizabeth was still on her feet.

"CIEEEELE!" Elizabeth squealed running to her and grabbing her into a hug. "Oh it's so great to see you! It's been soooo long!"

Ciele was getting the breath squeezed out of her but she didn't say anything. No matter how annoying she was, Ciele had to admit she had really learned to like her. "H-hi, how are you Elizabeth?"

""I told you, just call me Lizzy. And I'm great!" She released Ciele and finally got a good, long look at her. "Wow, you look amazing! So sexy!"

Ciele blushed. She had nearly forgotten what she was wearing. The clothes was way too revealing and skimpy. She told Elizabeth that she didn't like it.

"Oh but you look so precious in it!" She said. "Right Edward? She's just so darling."

The blush on Ciele's face deepened as she remembered he was sitting there. Oh God, why does she always embarrass me like this?

Edward finally got up and made his way to them. His long blond her swayed as he did so. For some unknown reason he hadn't cut his hair in a while"Would you leave her alone? You're obviously embarrassing her." He took Ciele's hand into his own and plantted a soft kiss on it. "How are you, Ciele?" He asked.

The blush on Ciele's face got even worse. What's wrong with me? This is all routine, nothing new has really happened. "I'm well." She said quickly. "I'm glad you two came over. I wouldn't have anything to do."

""Didn't you get our message?" Elizabeth asked. "We called at like ten o'clock this morning."

"No, my phone must have been off or something." And where's my phone anyway? She pondered. "Plus I was still sleeping at ten o'clock."

Still sleeping?" Elizabeth chuckled and Ciele radiated with embarrassment.

"How do you suppose she looks so beautiful?" Edward said placing his hand on Ciele's face. "Sleep is important if you want to have a beautiful face like this one" He ran his thumb across her cheeks.

Since when did you become such a flirt? Ciele thought to herself as she gently took Edward's hand off of her face. She noticed that Finny, Bard, and Mey Rin, were all watching them. "What are you guys staring at?" Ciele asked, annoyed by all the attention. "Go do some work or something."

"Yes, my Lady!" They chimed disappearing into different rooms in the mansion.

She turned back to Edward and Elizabeth and sighed. "What do you two wanna do today? We don't have to stay here if you don't want to." She hoped they decided to elave the house, that way they wouldn't have so many eyes on them.

"Have you eaten already?" Elizabeth asked. Ciele told her told her that she had already eaten a late breakfast but Sebastian would probably have lunch done in an hour or so. "Well we can stay here for an hour then. Sebastian is an amazing cook."

"Then, what do you want to do afterwards?" Ciele asked.

"We go downtown." Edward said, taking her hand. "You and I will waste our entire afternoon together."

"Hey what about me?" Elizabeth whined. "I want to go too."

"No one invited you anyway. You just tagged along."

"Well I can't help that I missed CIele so much. I had to come and see her."

"Well you can go shopping or something." Edward said.

"All by myself? No fair!" Elizabeth whined.

He wanted to come over alone? Ciele thought to herself. The thought of him wanting to be alone with Ciele was kind of wierd to her. Elizabeth always seemed like she was the one who wanted to see her when they came over. Now both of them wanted to spend time with her. No matter how wierd it was she had to admit it was a nice feeling, having people want to see you and spend time with you.

Edward was still holding Ciele's hand. He noticed she looked a little confused so he squeezed her hand a couple times. This grabbed Ciele out of her thoughts and back to reality. "Something wrong? You're not turning down my offer are you?"

"Oh no, not at all. I just...it's nothing really." Ciele just was wondering if this was going to be a date. Labling it as such would only put a lot of pressure on the both of them. And honestly, this would be the first date she'd ever been on, if it was a date that is.

"Okay then, it's a date."

"Ooooh really?" Elizabeth squealed. "Oh I'll let you two be alone then. I don't want to be the third wheel. This is so great! And you look so hot too Ciele. This'll be perfect!"

Ciele blushed. A date? Oh brother. What the devil would we talk about all alone? Usually Elizabeth was the chatterbox and we'd try to add to the conversation. With her not in the picture, it would be sooo awkward. Edward let go of her hand, noticing how embarrassed she was. He wanted her to be as relaxed as possible.

"Quit embarrasing Ciele like that." Edward said. He looked to her again. "You want to go sit outside? The weather's really nice."

"Sure, I could use some fresh air." Ciele said. "Let's go out the side door. It'll lead us close to the sitting area."

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Elizabeth said smiling from ear to ear. She made kissing sounds as they left the room and exitted the house.

"Don't mind her." Edward said as they walked through the side door.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" Sebastian asked them from behind, frightening them.

"Sebastian you startled me." Ciele said. "I'm fine, how about you?"

"Some water would be nice." Edward said.

Sebastian disappeared out of their sight before the door slammed behind them.

"He's fast." Edward said.

"Yeah, it can be a little annoying sometimes." Ciele said, remembering several occassions where he had startled her.

* * *

A cool breeze blew, throwing countless petals into the air. It was really beautiful, like a scene in a romantic film. Edward pulled a chair out for Ciele before taking his own.

"You don't need to do that Edward."

"There's no reason for me not to." He said smiling.

Ciele blushed again. What's the matter with me? She asked herself. I've never felt like this before. Edward took CIele's hand into his own underneath the table. "Edward..."

"Listen, Ciele. I've been meaning to talk to you aboutI something. really like you, and I want to marry you." He paused watching Ciele's reactions. "I just want you to be happy with me too. I want you to like me and want to marry me as well."

Ciele didn't know what to say. This was all so sudden and unexpected. He had mentioned something about wanting to get to know her better but they were still way too young to talk about marriage. She sat their with wide eyes but didn't say anything.

"So I want to come over more often, and go out too, okay?"

"Uh...yeah of course. I understand, but I just..."

"What is it?"

"Don't you think it's...a little early to be talking about marriage?"

"Well of course it is. I just...don't want you to be with me if you don't want to. I want you to be happy."

Ciele smiled. He cares so much about how I feel. She said to herself. "Thank you. But you don't have anything to worry about. I do...I do like you. I don't think I could find a better fiance."

Edward blushed and let go of Ciele's hand. Before he could say anything, Sebastian came into the yard with Edward's water. He took the glass in hand and quixkly gulped it down, after Sebastian left.

"Slow down, you might choke on it." Ciele said, speaking from experience.

Just then, he started coughing. He put the cup down and placed his hand infront of his mouth. Ciele got up and hit his back a few times.

"I told you." Ciele said smiling. "You okay?"

"Yeah...thanks." The blush on his face never faded away.

The wind blew their hair around wildly. The cloth on the table danced in the wind as well. Edward took CIele's hand again. "I'm a lucky man." He said, standing up. He then placed his hand on CIele's face. "Very lucky."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I apologize for taking so long to update. I have had writers block for this chapter because I don't really know what to do do with this story anymore. I had an idea but then I decided that it sucked well maybe I should have let you guys decide that. But anyways I don't want it to be so easy for Ciele to pick who she wants, so I am trying to make Edward and Sebastian compatible. (If that is possible in any way.) Ciele has to like something from both sides in order for there to be a real conflict.**

**Also, right when I was about to save everything and then update, something went wrong so I had to wait. I was so angry. I thank everyone for reading, please review. Anything would be fine. **I** just want to know what you think.**

* * *

Ciele peared into his cleaer green eyes. "Edward...?" she couldn't think of what to say to him. He's gonna kiss me? She thought. Her heart begin to pound in her chest. She felt hoi, like she was running a fever. What if someone- Before she could tfinish her thought he leaned in, earning a soft gasp from Ciele. Edward pressed his lips on her forehead, and she sighed in relief. Her heart rate returned to normal, and her cheeks lost their pink tint.

Edward pulled away and smrked. "Why do you sound so relieved? You don't want me to kiss you?" Ciele didn't respond right away. Honestly she didn't want him to, well not yet anyway. "Uh..."

He chuckld. "Don't worry, I'm saving our first kiss for the perfect moment." With two fingers, he lifted Ciele's chin. "Be sure to wear higher heels next time or something. It'll make it easier for the both of us."

"Well. I apologize if my height offends you. Maybe you should shrink like six inches." Ciele grinned.

Edward smiled and embraced her briefly. "I would do anything for you if I could." Ciele blushd, and turned her body away from him after being released. This was all a little too much for her. She still felt hot, even more now. It wasn't entirely Edward's fault. They had been standing in the sun for quite some time. Sweating is not cool, she told herself. She turned her head to him and said, "Let's move to the shade. It's way too hot over here in the sun."

"Are you sure it isn't me" Edward joked. She didn't answer, but turned her head and started walking towards shade. "Hey wait up", Edward caught up with her and slid one of his arms onto Ciele's back and slid the other to the back of her knee.

"What are you...?"

Edward picked her off of the ground and began carrying her to the shaded area of the sideyard. "I can't carry my fiance for no reason at all?

"No actually you can't.." Ciele said blushing. "Put me down."

"No way, not untill we've reach the shade." He said walking slowly.

"Hurry it up thenp. At this rate it'll be sundown befre we get there. And we won't need the shade anymore."

* * *

Meanwhile, from insife the house, Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard, had all been watching them from the window. After Sebastian brought Edward his water, they all started spying on them, since they didn't have anything to do. Well they did but Sebastian decided that he should do everything himself beucase of the unexpected company. They would've probably ended up embarrassing Ciele deeply somehow, and he wouldn't aloow that.

"This is so exciting!" Mey Rin squealed.

"I know, at this rate she'll be married soon!" Finny said.

"Edward must really know what he's doing. When was the last time you saw the Mistress smile like that?" Bard said.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Ahhh!" They all screamed and turned away from the window. "Nothing sir!"

It was just Elizabeth . She laughed. "It's only me you guys. What are you looking at?" Elizabeth looked out the window and saw Edward and Ciele really close to each other. "Oh my gosh! Did they just a kiss or something?"

The three so called servants turned back to the window, complaining and groaning about missing something that didn't happen.

"Why didn't you guys call me over?"

"You were helping Sebastian in the kitchen, we didn't want to disturb you." Finny said.

"Yeah, and we didn't want Sebastian to find out." Bard said.

"Find out what exatly?" Sebastian asked, pushing a cart of food into the room.

"Uh...nothing!" Bard said.

"Yeah nothing at all." Mey Rin and Finny said.

They all got up and ran off in different directions. Elizabeth held hwr arms up in an atempt to block his view of the Ciele and Edward. "They're just goofing around." Elizabeth said quickly. "I can bring that out for them if you want. You're always the one doing all the work around here."

"There's no need for that Lady, I'll be fine."

"Oh I instist!" She said grabbing the cart from him.

"Alright...I suppose I'll just go get the drinks then."Sebastian said, turning towards the kitchen. But at the corner of his eye, he saw Ciele and Edward embracing each other. They must of been spying on them. How rude. Sebastian thought, making his way to the kitchen. Sebastian went into the refrigerator and took out the pitcher of fresh lemonade.

Outside, Edward finally made his way to the shade and put Ciele down on the grass. He stretched his back and then sat down.

"What, am I too heavy for you?"

"Not at all."

"So you just coencidentally have a backache?"

"My back doesn't hurt." Edward said lying down on his back, smiling.

They stated up at the sky, aimlessly. It was so blue, with puffy cumulus clouds situated about it. The view brought back memories. It hadn't been long ago when Edward, Ciele, and Elizabeth were lying down in the grass just like this, staring up at the clouds and identifying what they looked like. It I had been the first time that Ciele realized that Edward was an ordinary kid, like herself. After that day, she no longer viewed him as that boy she would have to marry.

"Look at that cloud over there." Edward pointed to a puffy cloud that hung over the mansion. "It looks like one of your Fantom toys." He said smiling.

Ciele looked at it and chuckled a little. "Yeah, you're right." For second she had forgotten she didn't just have a clothing line. It had been a while since she had to deal with any business pertaining to the toys. She raised an arm to point out a cloud too, but suddenly her stomach grumbled loudly, causing her face to flush. "Where's Sebastian with that food already?" She complained softly.

Soon after, the sound of a clattering cart was heeard, and a shadow of a figure in a dress was seen on the ground approaching them. Edward and Ciele both sat up and saw Elizabeth coming up to them with the cart full of food, plates, cups, and silverwear.

"Hey you guys! I decided to bring the food out for you. Sebastian's getting the drinks." She sopped pushing the cart and picked up a plad blanket that was laying on top. "I thought it would be nice if you guys had a picnic in the shade, It is really hot where the tables are."

"Thanks, that sounds like a nice idea." Ciele said. "Would you like some help setting everything up?"

"Oh no, no I've got it."

"You're not our waitress or anything, sister. Let us help you." Edward said.

"Fine, fine. I was just trying to be nice."

Soon everything was all set up. Pasta, Bread, and salad were all in the center, while the plates, cups, and silverwear were seated infront of Ciele and Edward. After Elizabeth nade plates, Sebastian finally showed up with the piture of lemonade and and a bowl of ice cubes.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Ciele said.

"Sorry for the delay, I had to add some more sugar to the lemonade." He said putting down the bowl of ice. He poured them a glass and then layed the pitcher down. He stood up straight and then looked to Elizabeth. "You're not going to join them, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Oh no, I was just going to return inside." She said getting to her feet.

"You can stay if you want." Ciele said with a fork full of pasta in her mouth.

"Mmmm hmmm. You're the one who wanted to wait for the food in the first place. And don't talk with you're mouth full." Edward said poking Ciele in the ribs.

"You want me to eat with you, really?" She said sitting down on the grass.

Both Edward and Ciele nodded. She smiled from ear to ear and made herself a plate. Sebastian poured Elizabeth a glass of lemonade and then excused himself.

"This is really good." Elizabeth said stuffing her face.

"Speaking of a full mouth." Ciele said picking up her glass of lemonade.

After they ate they brought the empty dishes, cups, and bowls into the kitchen. Elizabeth took the blanket inside as well. The pasta had been really delicious, as was the salad, and the bread. Everything was perfect. Ciele didn't expect any less from Sebastian. It was now time for them to go downtown for their date. For some reason, Ciele didn't really feel anxious or nervous about it. Perhaps it was that she had already spent alone time with Edward. Whatever it was, Ciele was glad she could just hang out with her fiance without feeling uncomfortable, nervous, or embarrassed. Well, two out of three wasn't too bad. Edward always found a way of embarrassing her.

After Ciele got a jacket and a pocket book, she returned to the living room but nobody was there. she called out for Edward and Elizabeth but no one answered. Where are you guys? She wondered. Faint sounds could be heard from outside, so she pulled open the side door, only to be frightened by Sebastian once again.

Ciele gasped and jumped slightly, before she placed her hands on hips angriliy. "Wht must you always scare me like that?!" She yelled.

"My appologies." He said, a smirk spreading on his lips.

"Where's Edward, and everyone else for that matter?"

"They're by the pool." Sebastian stepped inside and let the door close behind him.

Ciele made a face. The pool? She thought. She couldn't even remember when she bought it, to be honest. Why would she anyway? She doesn't even swim, or know how to for that matter. There must have been a reason why she got it installed.

"You look purplexed, Lady. You don't remember the pool? It was a lavish purchase on your part."

"Are you sure it was my idea? Why would I buy a pool? I can't even..."

"Yes, you can't swim at all." Ciele frowned and crossed her arms. "You said, and I qoute, 'I don't want those three fools going crazy because of the heat this summer. A pool should suffice', Remember that?" Sebastian said.

"Vaguely..." She said, trying to get around Sebastian and reaching for the knob. He stepped in her way and leaned against the door. "What are you doing? Get out of my way Sebastian!"

"Don't get it in the pool." Sebastian said in a serious tone.

"What?"

Sebastian explained that Edward and Elizabeth wanted to get in the pool, and they wanted her to join them. Ciele didn't want to get in the pool honestly, but it was pretty hot. she didn't want to be rude towards her guests,t so joining them would be the best choice. "I can't abandon them, that'd be rude. Besides if anything happens I have you, don't I?"

He sighed, and got off the door. He pulled the door open and held it for Ciele as she left the house. "For your safety, I'll have to join you three in the pool."

She wanted to scream no, but refrained herself. "Fine", she mumbled. She paused for a moment. "Oh, and Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I'm the one who gives orders around here. Understand?"

He placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head, smirking. "Yes, Mistress."

After that, there was a lot of darkness, a heavy, cold , and lonely darkness that wouldn't fade. It wouldn't lift nor waiver. it just weighed down everything, like a thick, sense fog.

* * *

**Please review, and continue to read. All I can say is it's about to get serious and crazy.**


End file.
